The Luminary Ajudication
by MiMiChoo
Summary: Penny has never forgotten her dream of becoming a star. Although she isn't currently pursuing acting, it is always in the back of her head. Through her pharmaceutical job with Zangen she unexpectedly meets a filmmaker. Will she work with the man and get her big break or will the opportunity blow up in her face with a big bang?
1. Chapter 1

The Luminary Adjudication

Chapter One

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Kathy Bell," Penny explained. "I'm Penelope Hofstadter with Zangen. We have an appointment at 10:30."

The young woman at the check-in desk consulted the daily calendar at her elbow and waved a hand. "Certainly, Dr. Bell will be with you shortly. Please have a seat."

Clutching her sample case to her chest, Penny walked across the room and lighted upon a plush cushioned chair. Noticing a magazine on a small table, she placed the case at her feet, picked up the dated _Glamour_ publication and thumbed through it. A lazy yawn distorted her delicate features.

"Hey, I know you." The deep, masculine voice broke into her thoughts.

Looking up, she eyed a handsome gentleman in a three-piece suit sitting across the aisle. "Excuse me?" Her brow furrowed. His chiseled face, dimpled chin and piercing blue eyes didn't ring any bells. She definitely would have remembered meeting someone of his caliber.

"I know you," the man repeated. "You were in that lame movie called 'Serial Apeist', weren't you?" He pointed a long, manicured finger toward her nose.

Penny's eyes darted throughout the room. Oh, God! She was glad the occupants in the room were scarce but still didn't want to bring attention to her disastrous and failed former-acting career moves. Closing the magazine, she looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "Oh, I'm so sorry that you saw that," she said quietly.

"On the contrary," the man clucked. "Although the movie itself was a train wreck, you were pretty good if you'd allow me to say so." He stood and deposited his muscular frame into the vacant seat next to the pharmaceutical representative.

"You can't mean that," Penny released a nervous laugh. Man, was this guy hitting on her right in the middle of a doctor's waiting area?

"I honestly do mean that. Despite the horrible plot and script, you were the highlight of the entire thing. I could tell how much you were trying to keep it all together. It wasn't your fault it came off corny and just didn't quite work. Better writers, better fellow actors and, of course, with an increased budget I could see you going places."

Eyelids narrowing, she stared at the man beside her. He looked like he held an air of confidence, sophistication. He sat straight, his posture impeccable. His jet-black hair was slicked back and his teeth were straight and brilliantly white. Perfection. Her curiosity was heightened yet she was cautious. "Are you being serious?" She looked about the room again. "Am I on one of those shows like Candid Camera or Punked or something?"

The man chuckled. "No, no, nothing of the kind. Here, let me give you my card." He reached into his suitcoat pocket and extracted a rectangular piece of grayish-white paper.

Looking at the business card, Penny's eyes grew wide. "You're a movie producer?" She gasped and began to cough.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you need some water?"

Penny threw her hand to her lips and shook her head. "N-N-No," she stammered. "I-I'm okay. Umm, I think."

Removing his hand, he held it out. "Hamilton Kingsley at your service." He flashed his white teeth. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Hofstadter."

Holding her breath, Penny gazed at Mr. Kingsley's hand and then gently took it in her own. "How did you know my name?" she croaked.

"I heard you tell the receptionist."

"Oh."

"I also saw you in that hemorrhoid commercial you did riding horseback. Do you ride often?"

Heat flushed Penny's cheeks and she stood to her feet. "Hey, look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Mr. Kingsley, if that is your real name." She threw the business card into the man's lap. "Anyone can make up fake business cards and use them to hit on poor, beautiful unsuspecting young women. You're sick; just plain sick you sicko."

"I'm not a fake, Miss Hofstadter …"

"Mrs. I'm married, it's Mrs. Hofstadter." Penny thrust her left hand into the gentleman's face, showing off her wedding ring.

"Mrs. Hofstadter, you can look me up on the Internet if you'd like. I don't know if you may have heard of any of the movies I have produced but I have also done consultant work on some you might have."

"Such as?" Penny's hand was on her hip, shoulders high.

"Well, I have worked on _Titanic_ , _The Girl on the Train_ and _Hidden Figures_ just to name a few."

Rolling her eyes, Penny giggled. "No, you haven't." She turned to walk away.

"Look me up on the Internet if you don't believe me. I dare you."

She shook her head and folded herself into a chair in the corner of the room next to a dusty, artificial fig tree. Her bottom lip quivered. She felt warm.

A door swung open. A short, young Indian-looking woman wearing purple scrubs stood just beyond vision. "Mr. Kingsley?" Her accent was thick.

Hamilton Kingsley stood, straightened his trousers and disappeared into the catacombs of offices.

Penny dug to the bottom of her cavernous purse and finally produced her cell phone. Screen glowering, her fingers sailed across the tiny keyboard. "Let's see here, Hamilton Kingsley. Kingsley. K-I-N-G-S-L-E-Y." Her tongue pressed the outside of her lips and she smacked absentmindedly as she concentrated.

A full-color photo of Hamilton Kingsley was attached to the Wikipedia article. Yes, it was the same man from the waiting room. He had the same handsome, chiseled features. He had the same gorgeous black hair and shining blue eyes.

"Hamilton Macallister Kingsley (born March 6, 1961) is an American filmmaker. He received an Academy Award for his work on _Kelly's Eyes_ in 2013.

He made his directorial debut in 2002 with _Medical Release_. He has gone on to direct other films such as _Red Wagon_ , _Cutting Me_ and _Anything But Nothing_.

Kingsley was born in Mason, Ohio to Hayden and Cora Kingsley, both of whom were elementary educators. He is of Polish and German lineage. He has two younger sisters, Rachel and Valerie. He was raised in the Baptist faith and fondly remembers his days in Sunday school, Vacation Bible School and church camp. He attended Western Row Elementary, Hughes Middle and Mason High School. He went on to double-major in English and Theater at the University of Cincinnati.

In 2000, Kingsley and his sister Valerie Nash co-founded Paradox Productions.

Hamilton Kingsley was married to actress Josephina Larini (1990-2001). They have two children, a daughter Aberdeen and a son Laird. He had a long-term relationship with actress Yadira Lisette but they split in 2012."

Penny's hands were shaking. "Holy crap on a cracker, it's true! He actually is who he says he is. I can't believe it." She looked away from her phone and saw the rejected business card lying on the checkered tile floor where the movie producer's feet had been. "I can't believe I talked to him like that." She ran her fingers through her hair, still trembling.

The door swung open. "Penelope Hofstadter? The doctor will see you now."

Penny leaped up. "Oh, good," she exclaimed as she scooped the card from the floor. "I think I need to have my blood pressure checked."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So what's the big secret that you couldn't tell me at the office, Penny?" Bernadette nibbled at her salad. "I'm not so sure I like keeping secrets from the others."

Penny lifted her wine glass and chugged the red liquid. She swallowed audibly. "I know; you're probably right." She shook her head. "This is a big mistake. It wouldn't work anyway."

"What wouldn't work?"

"Never mind. Let's just eat our dinner."

"No. You need to tell me what this is all about," Bernadette leaned forward and placed her napkin atop the table. "I told Howard we were both working late. He's watching Halley so this had better be good."

Leaning forward as well, Penny shoved her plate to the side. Her voice lowered, "I've met someone."

"What?" Bernadette's squeaky voice bleated. "Tell me who and I'll beat the stuffing out of him."

A few restaurant patrons turned to look in their direction.

Penny's eyes widened. "Ssshhh. No, not like that. Not like that at all. I met him today at Dr. Bell's office. He's a filmmaker." She removed the business card from her purse and slid it across the table.

Bernadette cocked her head and adjusted her glasses. "I thought you had given up on being in actress."

"Well, I thought so too. I mean, well, if an opportunity fell into my lap I would have to take it, right?"

"Has this Mr. Kingsley offered you a part or something?"

Stabbing her fork into a lettuce leaf, Penny sighed. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"I kind of said some really bad things to him."

"Why?"

"I thought he was hitting on me. I didn't believe him until I looked him up on the Internet. He really is who he says he is, Bernadette."

"So you apologized to him and then he offered you a part?"

"No. They called him for his appointment and by the time I got finished hocking that new migraine pill to the doctor, Mr. Kingsley had left the building."

"Oh, that migraine pill. I heard it had some side effects like nosebleeds, blurred vision and dry mouth. It also turns your pee a light purple. I think I'd rather have the migraine."

"Bernadette. Please. Can we focus here? We're talking about my future now." Penny rolled and unrolled her napkin.

"Sorry. I don't understand. If he didn't offer you anything then what's the big secret? Why are we even here?"

"I want to use your cell phone to call him."

"My cell phone? Why can't you call him on your own phone?"

"I don't want Leonard to find out about this."

"But Leonard doesn't go through your phone, does he? I thought you had a better relationship than that."

"We do and he doesn't. He's never done that before but just in case he decided to I wouldn't want him to question me about it."

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

"But what if I call Mr. Kingsley and it turns out to be nothing? You know how Leonard makes such a big deal out of everything. He'll want to throw a party and celebrate before I even audition. This way, if it does turn out to be nothing then no one will have hurt feelings."

"No one?"

Penny buttered a piece of bread and plopped it into her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I know you really don't enjoy your job with Zangen. You've always really wanted to be an actress. Do you remember the argument that you and Leonard had about your acting career? Do you remember how he'd said he didn't think you would make it? Do you remember how upset you were?"

"Yeah, so?" She buttered another piece of bread.

"You don't want Leonard to find out that you still have dreams, do you?"

Penny straightened her back. "I never said anything like that."

"You didn't have to say it."

A balding, middle-aged waiter with a definite paunch stepped up to the table. "Would either of you ladies care for more wine?" Overhead lighting bounced off the green bottle in the man's hands.

Bernadette, ever polite, shook her head. "No, thank you."

"I'll take another glass." Penny squinted and looked at the nametag on the server's uniform. "So, Graham, did you always want to be a waiter?" She glanced at Bernadette.

"Oh, Heaven's no," he retorted. "I tried my hand at acting for quite a while but nothing ever panned out, no matter how hard I tried. I did a couple of commercials and played a bit part in this horribly corny movie years ago. But working here," he waved a hand around the chaotic room, "has been my mainstay for almost twenty-four years now." Graham lowered his voice. "Truth be told, I absolutely hate it but, hey, you gotta pay the bills somehow, right?"

Watching him pour more wine into her glass, Penny licked her lips. "If you had the opportunity to do something grand in the acting field, if someone offered you something right now, would you take it?"

"Just like that," Graham snapped his fingers and smiled but then his eyebrows knit together. "Are you somebody?"

Smiling back, Penny looked up at the man. "I hope to be."

Wordlessly, Bernadette handed the aspiring actress her cell phone.

"Please, don't tell Leonard about this. Don't even tell Howard."

"I never said anything like that," Bernadette said under her breath.

"Hello? Yes, this is Penelope Hofstadter. Is Mr. Kingsley in, please? Oh, well, then could I set up an appointment to speak with him? No, it's not urgent. Well, maybe it is. Yes, it is urgent. No, ma'am. Yes, ma'am. Yes. Tomorrow at two p.m. would be fine. Penelope Hofstadter. Yes, that's correct. Thank you very much." Penny returned the phone to her friend. "Oh, God, Bernadette. He has a secretary and everything. Her name is Violet. Can you believe it? This could be the break I have always wanted."

Bernadette's demeanor was stoic. "I'm happy for you, Penny. What are auditioning for?"

"I have no idea if I will even audition for anything. Maybe I won't need to. Sometimes it's not what you know but who you know, you know?" Penny bounced in her seat.

"But what about Leonard?"

"What about him?"

"I believe you had the tuna salad sandwich and seasoned fries," the server placed a plate in front of Bernadette. "And you are the Reuben sandwich with baked chips, ma'am."

Both women grinned. "Thank you, Graham," Bernadette mumbled.

As the waiter walked away, Penny and Bernadette switched plates.

"He's not very good is he? Working here twenty-four years and still gets things mixed up. Some people just need to get a clue."

Bernadette frowned. "You said it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"No," Howard paced around the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair. "Say it isn't so."

"I'm afraid it is, Howie." Bernadette rocked a fretting Halley back and forth against her breast. "Like I said, I'm not so worried about Penny possibly making it big in an acting job but that she wants to keep it from Leonard. I guess, in a way, I understand why but I still think it's wrong."

"You wouldn't keep anything like that from me, would you, Bernie?"

"Not at all. I am contemplating telling Leonard but I don't know if I should. I mean, it's really none of my business. I don't want to get in the middle of a marital spat."

Howard plucked a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "But Leonard's our friend. Don't you think we should give him a little head's up?"

"And, Penny's our friend too. She told me something in confidence. Shouldn't I honor that and not say anything?"

"You said something to me."

Bernadette shrugged. "I had to tell someone."

"Oh, well, thank you so much for that. I'm glad you consider me 'someone.'"

Halley let out a burpy little giggle. Her parents followed suit.

"Maybe I could call Raj and ask his opinion on what we should do." Howard suggested. "He's good at emotions and all that girly type stuff."

"I don't know, Howard. The more people that know about this, well, I just don't want Penny mad at me."

"Well, I don't want Leonard mad at me. Penny always seems mad at me anyway. What's the big diff?"

Wiping spittle from the corner of her daughter's mouth, Bernadette shrugged again. "I guess it couldn't hurt to get some advice."

Removing his cell phone from the kitchen table, Howard found Raj in his contacts. "Hey, buddy, watcha doin'?"

"I am watching Bridget Jones' Diary," Raj sniffed.

"Again?"

"Hey, give me a break, sometimes a man needs to cry."

"A man?"

"What do you want, Howard?"

Walking back to her car after leaving Paradox Productions, Penny was all smiles. She had done it. She had taken the afternoon off work and met with Hamilton Kingsley.

She'd sat in the 'staging' area with four other girls for hours before she was called. One was a mousy-looking thing with coffee-colored braids and thick glasses, named Bonnie. Penny was confident she would never make it. The second girl was a fair red-head. Short and freckled, she was cute; possible competition but probably not. The next aspiring actress was a dark-haired beauty with curves in all the right places. Her name was even exotic. Zahara. Okay, she might be some trouble. And, last but not least was Eve. She was a bit older, average-looking, but oozed charisma. Penny's nerves jangled.

So, this would be an audition and not a simple meeting. But what was the audition for? What part? What was the new project about? She didn't want to ask the other ladies. She didn't want to appear stupid. Would Mr. Kingsley be surprised when she walked in the door or would he be expecting her? She had made such a spectacle of herself in the doctor's office the day before. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She couldn't help chastising herself. He would never hire her. He wouldn't even allow her to work behind the scenes. She wasn't even good enough to be a Pastry Girl, serving stale donuts and eclairs to extras. What the hell was she doing here?

"Penelope Hofstadter?" A gray-haired woman, dressed to the nines, carrying a clipboard, called.

Finally.

She extended her hand. "Hello, Mr. Kingsley." Her voice was shaking. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I wanted to apologize about how I acted yesterday." Her voice was still high. She laughed, thinking she sounded like Bernadette.

Hamilton Kingsley waved a hand. "It's perfectly fine Miss, I mean, Mrs. Hofstadter. I probably came on too strong. I am terribly sorry if I sent you the wrong message. I was not trying to flirt with you." He picked up a pencil and twirled it in his fingers. "You are a very attractive woman and I am single but I never mix business with pleasure. Please, understand that."

A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over Penny. She would never cheat on Leonard; she loved him so much, but having someone present her with the truth that he wasn't flirting with her stung a little. At least he had said she was attractive, that smoothed things a bit.

"I am so sorry I misunderstood."

"Well, let's put that behind us, shall we? I accept your apology and you accept mine." Mr. Kingsley placed the pencil back on his desk. "Is there another reason you're here today?"

Penny sighed. Of course there was another reason she was here. He had to know that. Was he playing games with her? She needed to be smart. She needed to not seem desperate to audition for a part she might not even get. Maybe Bernadette was right. Maybe she shouldn't have kept this from Leonard. Churning doubts crept silently into her stomach.

"I was just wondering, on the off chance, if you may be currently working on something that I could be a part of. You know, audition for you." Her lower left eyelid began to twitch.

Mr. Kingsley let out a hearty, jovial laugh. "I must admit, I thought you might show up here asking. Let me rephrase that, I was hopeful you would show up here asking."

Chin set, Penny braced for a fight. "What do you mean by that?"

"There you go, jumping to conclusions again. I am not flirting with you, Mrs. Hofstadter. I am working on a new movie. I think the lead role would be perfect for you, but of course, you would have to audition like the other women have."

"Of course." Penny's heart raced. She thought it would beat out of her chest. Her palms became sweaty. She took a deep breath. "May I ask have you already eliminated anyone?"

"Now, you know I can't discuss that. It's not ethical."

"Yeah, right," Penny looked down at her hands. "Sorry, I lost my head for a minute."

Sliding a group of stapled papers across his desk, Mr. Kingsley smiled. "This is the script for _Frozen Rose_. It is about a woman named Rose, married with small children. She is pretty well off financially. Rose and her family go on a winter ski vacation in Chamonix, France. Do you ski, Mrs. Hofstadter?"

"Yes. I'm not great but average."

"Good. Rose will have average skills as well. Her family, the children in particular, decide they are cold and want to return to their resort. Rose wants to make one more run. The Nanny heads back with the children but Rose and her husband Brady stay behind. An avalanche hits. Brady is fortunate enough to be ahead of the deluge and emerges unscathed. Rose is not so lucky. The entirety of the film is about what happens to her and her struggles to survive."

"It sounds heart-wrenching." Penny's hand fluttered to her chest.

"It will be, if played by the right person."

Penny nodded. Could she be that right person? The movie's premise intrigued her. "So, does she survive?"

"Yes, she does, but not without complications."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock. "Penny?"

Penny swung open the apartment door. "Yes, Sheldon?"

Sheldon Cooper swiveled his head to look inside Penny and Leonard's living room. Leonard sits on the end of the couch, highly involved in a video game. "I need to speak to you for a moment, please," he lowered his voice, barely audible.

"We're about to eat dinner, Sheldon. Can it wait?"

"No, I'm afraid that lecturing you on how not to break my best friend's heart certainly cannot wait, Missy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Penny's voice rose as she shut the door just slightly.

"What does Sheldon want now, Penny?" Leonard rolled his eyes behind his glasses and hunched his shoulders up as he maneuvered his game controllers.

"Nothing, nothing, Leonard."

Pushing his way forward, Sheldon ignored his female neighbor's mumbled protests. "Hey there, good buddy."

Leonard gave a half-wave but didn't look up. "Hey, Sheldon."

"Do you mind if I borrow your woman for a bit?" He shuffled his feet and shifted his weight, his face elongated. "Umm, Amy bought a new outfit and she wants to get Penny's take on it."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Just don't be too long. The pizza should be here soon."

"I'm sure Amy looks just fine, Sheldon. Tell her I'll come over later." She tried nudging the scientist back toward the doorway.

"No, no, she specified that she would like to see you now. You know she's not really into fashion and she doesn't want to make any mistakes. You don't want anyone to make any mistakes now do you, Penny?" Sheldon began winking and curling his lips into a strange smile; looking sinister.

A crashing sound leaped into the room and then Boing, Boing Oing!

"Aww, man," Leonard grimaced. "Hey, Sheldon, is something wrong with your eye?"

"Who me? No, why would anything be wrong with my eye? Nothing's wrong with my eye. Is something wrong with your eye, Leonard?" Sheldon's words came out in a rush; flowing much too quickly. "Is there anything wrong with your eye, Penny?"

Penny looked at Leonard and laughed, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "Don't be silly, Sheldon. There's nothing wrong with anyone's eyes. Come on; let's get to Amy before that new outfit goes out of style."

Out in the hallway, the pair began to argue.

"What do you know, Sheldon?" Penny placed a hand on her hip, her stance defensive.

Sheldon frowned. "Raj called Amy and then Amy told me about you meeting that filmmaker. She also told me that you are keeping that information from him. Why?"

Penny didn't respond.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Sheldon taunted, his voice sad. "You need to go to Liars Anonymous."

"I didn't lie, I just omitted telling him."

"Penny, the meaning of the word omission is as such: 'someone or something that has been left out or excluded, the action of excluding or leaving out someone or something and/or a failure to do something, especially something that one has a moral or legal obligation to do'. Maybe you should go to Omissions Anonymous instead."

"Why are you doing this, Sheldon?"

"Why are you doing this to Leonard, Penny? Do you truly think he wouldn't be happy with your decision to try to get back into acting?"

Tucking a strand of errant hair behind her right ear, Penny frowned. "I don't think he would understand. Leonard is so into numbers and graphs and charts and always ties everything up into a neat little bow. He doesn't get the rush of spontaneity, uncertainty and the desire to be in the limelight."

"Let me ask you a question, Penny. Do you love Leonard because of his love for numbers and graphs and charts or despite his love for numbers, graphs and charts?"

Penny grinned. "Yes and yes."

"But you don't quite understand why he enjoys those things, correct?"

"No, not really."

"Did you ever venture to think that Leonard just might love your sense of spontaneity, uncertainty and desire to be in the limelight? He may not always understand those things but he still loves you for them, correct?"

Leonard's wife trembled. "Yes. Yes, he does. I know he does."

"Then why can't you confide in him? Tell him what you want to do."

"Sheldon Cooper how did you ever become so smart?"

"It's a gift or a curse, whichever way you choose to see it," Sheldon snickered.

Amy opened the apartment door. "Sheldon, you've been out here a long time." She lowered her voice to a raspy whisper. "Did you convince her to talk to Leonard?"

"Amy, don't worry. I know Raj talked to you. I assume Bernadette told Howard and Howard told Raj. Everyone knows now." Penny's stomach gurgled with anxiety but her outward demeanor was relaxed.

"Except for Leonard." Amy tugged on the sleeve of her beige cardigan sweater.

Raising her hands in submission, Penny grinned. "Okay, okay. Maybe I was wrong. I should have involved Leonard in this from the very beginning."

"So you'll speak with him?" Sheldon prompted.

"Yes, I'll talk to him."

"Promise?" Amy asked.

"I promise."

Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Stuart traipsed up the stairs and reached the fourth floor landing; an older Korean couple trailed just a few steps behind.

"Promise what, Penny?" Bernadette interrupted.

"I know you told," Penny pointed at her friend. "And, I know you know and you know too." She then pointed toward Howard and Raj. "But you know too, Stuart?"

"I wasn't privy to the Inner Circle if that's what you think. I was just walking down the sidewalk and overheard these three talking," Stuart explained. "I wanna know what happens with the Leonard/Penny drama."

Looking over Stuart's shoulder, Penny noticed the Korean couple.

"We would like to know also." They grinned. "We are the Joungs. This is my wife Youra and I am Seungho. We are tourists."

"Well, geez, butter my biscuits!" Penny grasped the doorknob and swung the door inward. "Come on in everybody. Let's all tell Leonard, shall we?"

The crashing sound filtered out into the hallway. Boing! Boing! Oing!

Leonard looked up. "Tell me what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Amy, that doesn't look like a new outfit," Leonard observed.

"What? No, I didn't get a new outfit. I've worn this numerous times." Amy's confusion was evident.

"Yeah, Sheldon," Penny threw her shoulders back. "Maybe you should get a new outfit to wear to Liar's Anonymous. I hear you don't have to use your real name."

Sheldon smirked and cocked his head from left to right. "Well, then maybe you should get a new outfit and wear it to Omissions Anonymous. I hear you can leave your name out of the meetings altogether." He stuck his tongue out like a disobedient child.

"Oh, burn," Howard raised his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Now, now, let's rein this back a little can we? This is not what we're here for," Raj said as he tried to diffuse the situation.

"What _are_ we here for?" Leonard noticed the Korean couple hovering at the edge of the group then looked toward Penny.

Bernadette sat in the chair beside the couch. "I think Penny can answer that question, can't you, Penny?"

Eyes darting from friend to friend to friend, Penny sat next to Leonard and removed the game controllers from his hands. "I have something to tell you, sweetie. I should have discussed this with you beforehand but I was afraid you wouldn't like my decision and we would fight about it."

Leonard's eyes grew wide. "Oh, God. Oh, God. What is it?" He dug his inhaler from his pocket and held it inches from his lips. "I'm not going to be able to handle this am I? Oh, God. Oh, God." He took a deep breath.

Clutching her husband's forearm, Penny pulled the inhaler from his face. "You won't need this, Leonard. Trust me."

He looked about the room. Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Amy, Sheldon and Stuart each looked like granite statues. The Korean tourists had brown eyes full of curiosity and amusement.

"I trust you, Penny. I trust you with everything I have. Whatever this is, we'll face it together, okay?"

Guilt and shame coursed through Penny's veins. He was right. Why couldn't they face this together? Leonard was right. Bernadette and Howard were right. Sheldon and Amy were right. So was Raj. How could she have been so wrong about this? Leonard would be okay. It had just been a simple audition, nothing more. Still, she should have told him about it first, just like everyone said.

"Leonard, I met this filmmaker as I was working yesterday. I took the afternoon off today and I went to his office to audition for a movie. I know now that I was wrong for not telling you. I wasn't going to tell you because I thought if I didn't get the part it would be no big deal. I guess a piece of me, deep down, has still wanted to get into acting. I know you don't understand. I really am sorry."

The silence in the room was deafening. Leonard remained quiet for, in reality, just a few moments but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, he smiled and spoke slowly.

"Penny, I am a little disappointed that you didn't tell me about this first. I am disappointed that you thought we would fight. I am glad you are telling me now, although, it seems you had a little encouragement in doing so." He noticed the others nodding. "But, I do understand. Believe me, I do. We are very different people. You don't seem to need structure and a budget and rigidity. I do. I'm not as bad as some people in this room," he glanced at Sheldon, "but I am on that end of the spectrum."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Sheldon whined. Amy thumped him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"I love our differences; in fact, I think that's what makes us tick. Since we've been married I've supported everything you've done, correct?" Leonard grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed tight.

"Yes, you have." Penny whispered.

"Then why would I stop now?"

"So you're not upset with me? A long time ago you …"

"No. And, a long time ago was a long time ago. I've grown and matured since then. Give me a little credit, huh?"

Penny threw her arms out wide and hugged Leonard around the neck. "You are the best husband in the history of husbands, did you know that?"

Pulling back, Leonard kissed her, long and hard and slow.

"No more lies or omissions or trust issues," Penny said firmly.

"We confide and discuss; together," Leonard concluded.

A collective sigh of relief gushed through the apartment.

"Thank God that's over," Raj sobbed. "I hate when you two have disagreements. It makes me so terribly weepy." He pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket and dabbed at his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Howard complained. "You get weepy when you watch McDonald's commercials."

"Hey, that little boy steals all of his sister's French fries. It's quite depressing." Raj blew his nose and wailed.

Laughter quickly replaced the tension in the room.

Penny placed her palms on her knees and stood up, stretching. "Well, enough of this. Shouldn't that pizza be here soon, Leonard?"

Leonard glanced at his watch. "Yeah, it should already be here actually. Why don't you all stay for a slice or two?" he offered.

The group murmured in agreement.

"Wait, did you order just one pizza? A large or medium? What toppings? Thick or thin crust? How will it be sliced? If you add the circumference of the pie and subtract the number of mouths to be fed …"

"Shut up, Sheldon!" The group yelled in unison.

Sheldon's eyebrows inched upward. "It won't be much of a celebration if there's not enough pizza to go around for everyone."

"Pardon me, I will just have a pepperoni or two, since I wasn't, you know, actually invited to the party," Stuart's words dripped from his Basset Hound-looking face.

"This isn't a party and it's not a celebration," Penny instructed. "It was just an audition. I'm probably not going to get the part anyway. It's just pizza, that's all."

"American food, yes?" Youra Joung nodded to her husband.

"Yes, with pepperoni according to pathetic one," Seungho replied. Husband and wife smiled at the eclectic group.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny," Sheldon said and looked around the room in confusion.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny," Sheldon repeated and looked around again.

Bernadette laughed. "Sheldon that must be the pizza."

"How absurd, pizzas can't knock." Sheldon looked at Amy and shook his head then leaned forward, rapping his knuckles on the coffee table. Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Jovial chatter and laughter spill across the room. Drinks flow, pizza is munched. Music tinkled and friendships continued to solidify. All manner of deception, lies, omission and disappointment is long forgotten.

Suddenly, Penny's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She covered one ear with her opposite hand. "I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you. Who is this again? Oh, yes, ma'am. Can you hold on one moment?" She grabbed Leonard's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

No one seemed to notice their disappearance.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" A wide grin parts her lips. She stared at Leonard who is also grinning. "I did? Oh my goodness. Yes, yes. I can be there. Thank you so much. Uh, huh. Okay. Thank you, thank you. Yes, goodbye."

Penny clung to the bathroom counter, feeling like she would faint. "Leonard, Leonard, I got the part! I got the starring role. Can you believe it?" She flung her arms around her husband and jumped up and down. He jumped with her.

"Oh, wow! I really am so proud of you, Penny. This is going to be so wonderful."

"They want me to come in tomorrow to sign a contract and other papers and then we leave for France in three days."

"Three days? That's awful fast, isn't it?"

Penny flung the door open and ran into the hallway, leaving Leonard behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Paradox Productions?" Leonard inquired. "Pretty clever name for a production company. He leaned forward in his chair and picked up the colorful glass paperweight on Hamilton Kingsley's desk.

"I'm kind of glad you wanted to come with me to look over the contract today, Leonard," Penny mused. "I really don't understand all that jibber-jabber. I just want to act and, of course, make money."

"This really is your dream come true, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is. You know when I make my first million we're going to travel the world together, I'm going to buy you your very own laboratory and all the comic books you want." The leading lady grinned from ear to ear as she squeezed Leonard's arm.

Leonard smiled back. He was genuinely happy for his wife. He had wanted her since the moment he met her. He was living his dream of being married to the beauty. Now it was her turn to have and live her dream.

"So sorry for the delay, folks," Mr. Kingsley said as he entered the office and rounded his desk. "My administrative assistant Lindsey just finished typing up your contract and some other standard informational paperwork. He laid down several papers and pushed them toward Penny.

Standing to his feet, Leonard grasped the filmmaker's hand. "Hi, I'm Leonard Hofstadter, Penny's husband. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Call me, Hamilton, Leonard, most people do. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You must be proud of your girl here." He nodded toward Penny and smiled.

"Very much so. Thank you for giving her this opportunity."

"Oh, I didn't give her the opportunity, she earned it. She auditioned just like everyone else and I deemed her the best suited for the job." He looked back at Leonard and smiled again. "Now, Mrs. Hofstadter, if you'd look over this contract for a moment, then I will indicate where I need you to sign."

Penny took the papers and handed them to her husband. "Leonard would like to read everything. He's much smarter than I am about these types of things."

"Well, not about show business and, well, not really about contracts in general." He skimmed the first page quickly. "I don't, I mean, yeah, I think we, I trust you, Mr. Kingsley, I mean, Hamilton. After all, you were smart enough to choose Penny for your movie. I'm sure everything here is in order."

Dumbfounded, Penny spoke up. "Are you sure, Leonard? That just doesn't seem very wise to me."

Leonard threw his shoulders back; a defense mechanism. "Sheldon would probably be very upset with me but I did a little research. I think Mr. Kingsley has established himself in his field and knows what he's doing." He looked back to the man behind the desk. "Am I correct, sir?"

"I hope so."

"I would like to ask a question though. You are going to be on location in Chamonix, France. Approximately how long do you anticipate being in this location?" Leonard tried to sound at least somewhat knowledgeable.

"I know we will be there at least a month, possibly longer depending on any unforeseen difficulties. Anything from sickness to equipment malfunction can occur."

Leonard's heart sank; an entire month or longer without Penny would be terribly rough.

"Does that happen often? These unforeseen difficulties?" Penny intertwined her fingers with Leonard's fingers and looked at him with wide, weepy eyes.

"Not always but it does happen. I have to inform my staff, crew and actors of the possibilities. You just never know. I hope you understand this."

Husband and wife stared at each other.

"Mr. Hofstadter, would you like to travel to France with your wife?" Mr. Kingsley placed his palms together and steepled his index fingers. "I can arrange it."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Hamilton. We just can't afford it." His face elongated and tinted a crimson red.

"My sister Valerie, who is co-owner here at Paradox, usually travels with us on location but she is unable to this time around. Her daughter, my niece has fallen sick. She may be able to come out later but at this time she cannot. There will be an empty seat where she would have been."

Excitement spread throughout Penny's face. "Oh, Leonard! This could be like a real honeymoon for us." She turned to Mr. Kingsley. "We really didn't have much of one when we got married."

"We still can't afford it." Leonard sulked.

"Travel, lodging, meals, everything is free to everyone who goes, Mr. Hofstadter, compliments of Paradox Productions." Mr. Kingsley puffed out his chest. "Of course, if you and your wife want to buy souvenirs during your time in Chamonix that is an expense you will have to absorb on your own."

"Seriously?" Leonard and Penny chimed in unison.

Mr. Kingsley chuckled. "Seriously."

"I can take at least a three-month leave of absence from the university," Leonard beamed. "Penny, do you want me to go?"

"Of course I do, sweetie," the actress squealed. "But, I do have one problem."

"And, what is that Mrs. Hofstadter?" Mr. Kingsley asked.

Penny snapped her head up, as if she had forgotten the man was in the room. "I don't have enough vacation time to take off work that long and I can't take a leave of absence."

"Quit." Leonard's one word seemed to reverberate off the walls.

"Quit my job? But, what if …?"

"No 'what ifs'. I believe in you, Penny."

Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter, future star of the work-in-progress movie, _Frozen Rose_ , signed and/or initialed her contract in eight different places. Shortly thereafter, she left the Paradox Productions building hand-in-hand with her husband.

Hamilton Kingsley answered his ringing telephone. "Yes, yes, I understand. It's in the mail. Yes, it is, I swear it. No, not the full amount. I'll get that to you soon. I promise. I am a man of my word if nothing else. Of course, thank you for your patience, ma'am. You have a good day as well. Bye bye."

The Academy Award winner, hung up the phone, ran his hand over his muscle-taut face and let out a long, frustrated sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Peanuts, sir?" The pretty flight attendant asked.

Leonard took the small packet the woman offered and nodded politely. "Howard would swell up like a pregnant watermelon if he were here."

Penny giggled. "I know! Leonard, how exciting is this? Can you believe we are on this huge plane on the way to the land of opportunity?"

"It is pretty awesome. I haven't snow skied in so long. I hope I remember how."

"I hope I have time to go with you. I plan to be pretty darn busy." Penny couldn't remove the toothy grin from her face if she'd tried.

Hamilton Kingsley walked up to the couple and placed a firm hand on Leonard's shoulder, as Penny was sitting by the window. "I see you two have found your seats. I trust everything is acceptable?"

"Very much so, sir. Thank you again," Leonard shook the filmmaker's hand.

"I'll never forget this trip, Mr. Kingsley, whether the movie makes it big or not." Penny reached over Leonard and shook the man's hand as well.

"Now, now, let's not talk like that, Penny," the man shook his head. "Shame on you. You know this movie is going to be a blockbuster. Would you like to meet your movie, well, family?"

Penny shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. Are they all here?"

"Yes, all of them," Mr. Kingsley announced. "We have everyone in the main family, the nanny, resort workers, rescue workers, and extras. Not to mention all of the camera crew and behind-the-scenes people."

Leonard looked around the aircraft. "It takes an awful lot of people to make a movie."

"Yes, it sure does, son." Mr. Kingsley waved a few people over. "This is Rye Saxon; he will be playing the part of your husband, Brady."

"Rye? That's an unusual name," Penny smiled. "I like it." Rye smiled back. "I hope we'll be able to work well together."

The man nodded. "I hope so too. I've only had small parts in a few other movies. I'm very particular with the projects I choose to be involved in. I don't want anything to screw this up." He turned on his heel and walked back to his seat.

"Well, he seemed, uh, pleasant," Leonard grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Penny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's not such a bad guy," a plain-looking, pudgy woman who was graying at the temples said. "We actually auditioned together. I think, deep down, he has a good heart." She stuck her hand out in greeting. "My name's Laurissa Harrison. I'll be playing the part of your nanny, JoBeth."

"So nice to meet you, Laurissa and thank you for the information," Penny patted the woman's hand.

"Not a problem. I'm sure we'll all have fun together once we get started." The aspiring nanny shuffled back to her seat.

"And, here we have your children," Mr. Kingsley waved his hand in front of two young children.

"Hi, I'm Hudson Alexander. I'm five." The dark-haired little boy with dancing freckles was missing a front tooth. "You get to be my Mom in this movie. My real Mom is sitting up there with my Dad." He pointed toward the front of the plane.

Leonard leaned on his elbow. "What's your name going to be in the movie, young man?"

"Cole and I get to talk a lot more than this other kid does. More than I've ever talked on t.v. actually," he said proudly.

Penny studied the boy. "I've seen you on something. What have you been in, Hudson?"

Hudson unclenched his chubby fist. "I've been in a commercial for Frosted Flakes, a commercial for McDonald's Happy Meals, a commercial for Crayolas and a bit part in an indie movie titled _Spectrum_. I love acting." He flicked his tongue through the gap in his teeth.

"And this here is Tarra Mattson; she's three-years old," Mr. Kingsley introduced a tiny little girl with long chestnut brown pigtails and huge eyes of the same color. "She's been in a commercial for a local business in her town called Goodman's, a commercial for Nilla Wafers, and she played the part of Anne Hathaway's daughter in _Macy's Money_. She will be playing your daughter Ella."

"Hi there, Ella," Penny waved. "You are so cute. Isn't she cute, Leonard?"

"She sure is." Leonard touched his wife's movie daughter on the nose. "One of these days we are going to have a real little girl just like you."

"I am a real little girl," Tarra Mattson hollered as her chin quivered. "Mommy? Mommy!" The cherub stumbled down the aisle toward her parents. "Those people said I'm not a real little girl!" Her sobs echoed from seat to seat.

"Oh, Leonard," Penny shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She stifled a laugh. "I kind of wish Howard and Bernadette had been here to see that."

Leonard started to stand. "I didn't say that. I didn't mean that. Oh, I feel so bad. I made that poor little girl cry."

Penny grabbed her husband's arm. "It's okay, Leonard. She'll get over it. She'll have plenty of time to warm up to you."

"But I feel like I should go talk to her parents."

Pulling Leonard back to a sitting position, Penny smiled. "Do you know why I love you so much?"

"No," Leonard's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you are so sensitive and compassionate and you think about our future. You really aren't all numbers and logic. All that is just a façade isn't it, sweetie?" She laid her blonde head on Leonard's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We'll, I've had moments where I can be both. I can draw you a graph to illustrate my point, if you'd like?"

"No, Leonard, that's perfectly fine. No graphs. No charts. I know how wonderful you are." Without opening her eyes, Penny yawned, mouth wide. "I think I'm going to take a nap." She yawned again. "We've got a long flight ahead of us."

"Okay, Penny. Maybe I should get some shut eye too. Sweet dreams."

"Leonard, do you really think about us having children sometime?" Penny's voice was thick with the promise of sleep. "Hmmmm?"

"Of course I do. I've thought about it a lot more since Howard and Bernadette had the baby."

She patted Leonard on the chest. "That's good, Leonard. That's real, real good." She snored softly.

Three rows back, Hamilton Kingsley had overheard the couple's conversation. "God," he whispered. "This had better go quickly. This had better work. If it doesn't, I'm washed up. I'll be ruined and ruin the lives of a lot of others in the process. God, I don't wanna do that."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kingsley, did you say something?" The flight attendant stopped as she handed out drink orders.

"No, no," the man waved her away. "Nothing important."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Okay, okay, very good, Penny," Mr. Kingsley praised. "Maybe stand just a bit closer to Rye." He waved his hand to the left to demonstrate his expectations. "That's right. Great. Now, Tarra, if you'll hold Miss Penny's hand and smile bigger that would be perfect."

"One more time?" Hudson grimaced.

"Yes, Hudson," Mr. Kingsley half-grinned at the little boy. "Just one more time. I think we'll get it this time."

"Places, please," a booming voice off set announced.

The actors held their stances and their collective breaths.

"And, action!"

 _Brady, Rose, Cole and Ella Jarrow along with Nanny JoBeth saunter up the freshly-shoveled sidewalk and into the lobby of the Ailleboust Lodge._

 _"_ _Good afternoon, sir, madam," the clerk says with a nod, a slight French accent in his voice. "Welcome to the Ailleboust. Might we have a reservation?" He opens a thick book, thumbing through stiff pages._

 _"_ _Yes, we have reserved a cabin under the name Jarrow. Large. Four bedroom, fireplace," Brady looks about the lobby and its fine furnishings._

 _"_ _Daddy, I wanna go skiing. You said you'd teach me. I want to go now," Cole whines and turns to look out the window, fresh snow beginning to fall._

 _Rose places a firm hand on her son's shoulder. "Hold on, sweetie, we have to check in first."_

 _"_ _Mommy? Mommy I have to go potty." Ella begins to do a little pee-dance._

 _"_ _JoBeth, do you mind?"_

 _The Nanny takes Ella's chubby hand from Rose's. "I don't mind at all Mrs. Jarrow." The woman bends forward, her pouty lips to the little girl's ear. "I have to go myself."_

 _Handing a credit card receipt to Brady, the lodge clerk jerks his head to the right. "Ladies' room is the first door on the left, ma'am. And skiing today should be excellent. We are getting fresh powder right now. Tomorrow should be even better."_

 _Nanny JoBeth and Ella exit the scene._

 _"_ _Spectacular!" Cole jumps up and down._

 _"_ _What a big word for a young man," the clerk winks._

 _Rose chuckles. "It's his new go-to word; a phase he's going through, I suppose." She walks over to the window and stands next to her son. "I can't wait to go skiing either. I loved it as a child." She wipes the frosted glass with a bright pink mitten._

 _"_ _You haven't been since then, Mommy?"_

 _"_ _A few times but we never seem to get away with all the charity and volunteer work I do for the Society Ladies." She fidgets with the pearls at her neck. "I'm just ready to relax and think about myself for a while."_

"Cut!" Mr. Kingsley called. "That was just perfect. I knew I assembled an impeccable cast. You are all doing so well." He stood from his director's chair. "Why don't we all take five and then move on over to …"

"Hamilton, Hamilton!" A young man, possibly an intern, came running onto the set, slip-sliding in a small snow-melting puddle. "I, uh, Mr. Kingsley, sir. I am so sorry to interrupt but your, umm, Valerie, Mrs. Nash, your sister is on the phone. She says it's urgent, sir." He bent at the waist and struggled to catch his breath.

"Has my niece's condition worsened?" Mr. Kingsley asked.

"I don't know, sir. She's crying though. She said to get you ASAP."

Penny took a step closer to the filmmaker. Leonard, sitting in the corner, observed the heightened tension and stood to his feet.

"What's up, Val?" Mr. Kingsley tried to sound nonchalant although his heart was beating wildly. "Calm down. Calm down, I can't understand you. Is Amelia okay? Good, that's good. What do you mean? Everything? They're taking everything? Can't you stop them? The couches and desks and chairs, even the paintings? They're taking the equipment too? The cameras, the lights. Oh, God."

He looked up and realized the cast and crew were staring at him, mouths agape. "No, no. I just, I thought I had more time." He turned his back to the gathering crowd and lowered his voice. "Val, I've been juggling credit cards and lack of cash flow and renting things instead of buying outright for several years now. Yes. No. It's just caught up with me. Of course not. Well, yes. You know my last two movies didn't do well. Uh huh. Val, I'm sorry."

He tried to lower his voice even more but knew it was to no avail. "I thought I could make this movie a smashing success and get out of debt. I thought I could fix it. I thought I could do it and no one would be the wiser." He slumped forward and began to sob. "Okay. Yes. Val, don't hate me, huh? I'll figure something out. I don't know. Goodbye."

Eyes of all colors gazed at Hamilton Kingsley. Blue, brown, green, black. Some were bloodshot. Some were brimming with tears. What had this man done? How dare he play them like this? Especially children.

Penny turned her eyes to little Hudson and Tarra. They stood, blank-faced. Did they even understand what had just transpired? Emotions welled inside the aspiring actress. She didn't know quite how to feel. Should she be angry? Sad? Feel sorry for the infamous Hamilton Kingsley or for herself? Confusion invaded her brain.

Leonard walked quickly to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Penny, I am so sorry about this." He was at a loss for any other words of comfort.

"How? Why? What?" Penny sputtered. "Leonard, how the Hell are we going to get home?"

Mr. Kingsley squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then reopened them slowly. Time to face his public; all the people he had hired; all the people who had trusted him and had been so excited about this project. He sighed, air expelling from his lungs, like it was to be his last. "Well, I suppose everyone overheard my conversation," he began, fear rattling in his throat.

No one uttered a sound.

"It was not my intention to deceive any of you. You must believe me on this. Each of you is talented and I hoped to utilize that in this film."

"You must have taken us all for a group of gullible idiots, is that it, Kingsley?" Rye Saxon's face reddened. "I was so excited about this movie. I let my guard down. Never again. You will be hearing from my lawyer." The man who was to play Penny's husband stormed out into the accumulating snow, slamming the door behind him.

"Wait, please, let me explain," Kingsley called. His pleadings fell on deaf ears.

"What is there to explain?" Hudson's mother, Louisa shrugged. "My son will be discovered in some other way. We just got a free ride to France. Life is what you make it to be. I'm just thankful we can get home without depending on someone like you."

Tarra's parents nodded in agreement and both families left the set and proceeded back to their rooms.

Mr. Kingsley hung his head in shame. "God, this is so not what I expected."

"What did you expect, Hamilton?" Penny seethed. "Just what did you really think would happen?"

"Penny, please," Leonard tried to shush his wife.

"No, Leonard, I want to hear this man's explanation, as poor as it may be."

"I really think all of you are talented, untapped potential if you will. I knew, because you were all lesser known actors that you would be excited about this opportunity. Eager, enthusiastic, zealous." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "It's true; I have been having major financial problems for a long, long time. I thought I could pull this off. I thought I could get this movie wrapped up and in the bag, in theaters before, well, before …"

"Before creditors started repossessing your things?" Laurissa Harrison, movie-nanny interjected.

"Yes," Mr. Kingsley shuffled his feet. "Valerie informed me that all my bank accounts are now frozen and they've taken my car as well. I'm sorry. Unless you have the means to return home, I can't help you. And, like Mr. Saxon, if you want to try to sue me I will understand. You can't get blood from a turnip but I will understand if you want to take a crack at it." He turned, leaving the dissipating crowd to their thoughts.

Penny began to sob.

Leonard held his wife tighter. "I'm going to call Sheldon," he announced. "Maybe he can wire us some money."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Penny emerged from the bathroom, her eyes and nose puffy and red. "I don't know if I want to go home, Leonard. I am so embarrassed. Everyone is going to say, 'I told you so'." She held a wadded Kleenex to her mascara-stained cheeks.

Leonard looked up from his cell phone. "No one is going to say that," he said calmly. "No one would even dream of saying anything like that. It was just an unfortunate circumstance. It's not your fault."

"What did you tell Sheldon? Did he snort like he does and act all superior?" Penny sat on the edge of the bed, chest heaving.

"Of course not," Leonard screwed up his face in disbelief. He understood Penny was upset and angry but why would she think Sheldon would act in such a manner? He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Well, what did he say then?"

"He _was_ acting kind of odd," Leonard answered.

"Sheldon? Acting oddly? Imagine that." Penny blew her nose, honking wildly.

Releasing a small chuckle, Leonard adjusted his glasses. "After I explained what was going on he said he had no problems money-wise. Then he said he had a plan and he would call me back. He hung up on me."

"God, I knew it. Everybody thinks I'm a gullible idiot."

"He didn't say that and no one else thinks that either. Penny, you cannot let this get to you. Sure, you have had some failures in the past and this turned into an ugly situation but give our friends a chance, huh? They are not going to berate you over this."

"What am I going to do, Leonard?" Penny sniffed. "I quit my job. What will I be going home to? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Standing from the bed, Leonard turned and knelt on one knee. He clutched both Penny's hands tightly. "Penny, look at me." He took her chin and forced her eyes to his. "You will be going home with me. You will be going home to all our friends. Sheldon and Amy. Bernadette and Howard. Raj. Stuart. We all love you and we don't care who or what you are. Don't be so hard on yourself. I know this was a shock and it will take you some time, like a grieving period of sorts, but try to look at the big picture. We're all in that picture, aren't we?"

"Yes," she whispered and took a deep breath. "I know exactly what you're saying, Leonard. But, in that picture are college graduates and scientists; even Stuart owns his own business. Two of those people have a child. Where does that leave me? What am I contributing to society, Leonard?"

Leonard sighed in exasperation. He didn't know what else to say. He was at a loss at what to do.

A knock sounded at the door. It was the lodge desk clerk.

"Mr. Hofstader? I am sorry to interrupt but I have heard what happened with Mr. Kingsley's production company. I want to extend apologizes to you and your wife."

"Thank you very much, Mr. umm, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Morrison, but everyone around here calls me Bear." He smiled as he handed Leonard a large manila envelope. "I have a few other reasons for coming by, sir. Our cleaning staff found this in Mr. Kingsley's room with a note attached. It's the movie script. The note apologizes to everyone involved and specifies that lodge employees give the script to your wife. He is releasing it to her to do with as she sees fit." He tapped the envelope with the back of his thumb. "You can read it for yourself."

Penny slogged to the doorway. "What do you mean he's leaving me the script? Where is Mr. Kingsley?"

Bear shrugged. "Not sure. The cleaning staff said he was gone. All of his belongings were gone and the script and note were on a side table. I put in in the envelope."

"So, why leave it for me? I can't do anything with it." Penny shrugged. "Burn it, I guess."

"Was there something else, Bear? You said you had a few things?" Leonard inquired.

"Yes," he said. "I spoke to Mr. Ailleboust, our lodge owner. I informed him that Mr. Kingsley had pre-paid a one week's stay for your entire party and then explained the circumstances. He is offering an extra week free for anyone who needs it. He knows you will all need to make arrangements to return home."

"That is very generous of him. Please thank him for us. Isn't that generous of him, Penny?" Leonard turned to find that Penny had returned to the edge of the bed. She was flipping through the pages of _Frozen Rose_. "We'll take him up on that offer; make this a little vacation for ourselves."

"Perhaps it will help her. Go skiing, check out some of our restaurants, do some sight- seeing."

"I hope so, Bear. I hope so." Leonard nodded and shut the door against the cold weather.

"I don't know why Sheldon hasn't called back yet. He's usually one to do exactly what he says he's going to do." Leonard shook his head and picked up his cell phone. "Hmmm, I just got his voice mail.

"Call Amy," Penny suggested as she continued to peruse the movie script.

"Just her voice mail too." Leonard cocked his head. He began to pace around the room. "Howard's not answering his phone either.

"Do you want me to call Bernadette?" she asked, not looking up.

"No, no, I can. You may not want to explain everything yet."

"True."

"Damn, what is going on? I can't get a hold of Raj or Stuart either." Leonard stared at his cell phone, stone-faced. "How odd."

"We run with an odd crowd, Leonard." Penny looked up, a quivering half-smile on her face.

Leonard felt hopeful.

Errrr. Errrrrrrr.

"I'm getting a text," Leonard swiped at his phone screen.

 _"_ _BOARDING OUR PLANE NOW. SHOULD BE THERE IN ABOUT FIFTEEN HOURS OR SO. PROVIDING I DON'T DIE. SHELDON."_

"What!? No way. I can't believe this." Leonard removed his glasses, wiped the lenses on his shirt and replaced them on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's what it says all right."

Penny walked up behind her husband. "What is it?" She looked over Leonard's shoulder and read the text.

"No way. You've got to be kidding me. Sheldon on a plane? Sheldon hates planes."

"I know. He will only travel long distances on trains."

The couple looked at one another for a long moment.

"But, he doesn't have to come here. Is he afraid we won't pay him back the airfare and he's going to make us sign some kind of agreement in person?" Penny waved her hands.

"I have no idea. I don't know what he's thinking. I never know what Sheldon Cooper is thinking."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny?"

Leonard stumbled out of bed, fumbling with his eyeglasses and opened the door to the early morning sunshine. Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette, Howard and Raj crowd the entryway.

"Surprise!" they yelled in unison.

"What the Hell is that noise?" Penny moaned as she rolled toward the door. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up, sleepy head," Bernadette announced. "We're going to do something about this dream of yours."

Hair tousled and disheveled, Penny sits up and stretches. "What? Who is? Huh?"

Leonard stands dumbfounded.

Amy walked to the bed, sat down gently and grabbed a pillow holding it in her lap. "After Sheldon got Leonard's phone call he gathered us all together. He told us what happened. We are all so terribly sorry."

Raj turned toward Leonard. "We were all able to take unused vacation and sick days to come here. Stuart couldn't close down the comic book store though. He's so jealous." He smiled a sly little grin.

"I don't understand," Leonard scratched his head. "I mean, I am glad you're all here to support Penny but there's really no reason for you to be here."

"It was all Sheldon's idea." Howard cocked his head at the tall, gangly scientist standing alone in the corner of the room.

Penny yawned. "Sheldon, you got on an airplane? Are you okay?"

"You've heard of the movie _Snakes on a Plane_? Well, it was kind of like Sheldons on a Plane." Howard rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, waved his hands in the air and ran around in tiny circles. "It was awful."

"Sheldon?" Leonard walked toward his friend.

Sheldon Cooper sliced his hand through the cool air. "That's a story for another day. We're here for Penny." He took a step forward.

"What would possess you to come all this way for me, Sheldon? Especially on a plane? I just don't get it." Penny crawled from beneath the bed covers, rubbing her eyes.

Dragging a desk chair to the bedside, Sheldon massaged his hands together. "Penny, how long have we known each other?"

Penny shrugged. "A long time." She looked around the group.

"In all that time that we have known each other, I have always been a scientist. I achieved that dream long before we met. Each of us here has achieved our dreams. We all worked hard to get to where we are today." He looked at Howard. "Some of us had to work a lot harder than others."

"Hey, I have a Master's Degree in Engineering," Howard protested.

Bernadette clutched her husband's arm, shushing him.

"You, Penny, are the only one in our group who has not achieved that self-satisfying goal. We are here to help you accomplish that."

"I don't see how you can do that, Sheldon. The movie's a bust. Didn't Leonard explain that to you?" She shoved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We are going to write a script and make our own movie," Amy broke into a huge smile.

"I appreciate everyone's concern but that's just not possible. None of you know the first thing about producing or directing a film."

"Untrue, Penny. I single-handedly put together _Fun With Flags_ and then Amy came on board to help, remember?" Sheldon stood, clasping his hands behind his back. "And don't you remember those acting lessons you gave me?"

"But that's not nearly enough to …"

"We realized that we haven't been very supportive of your needs and desires, Penny. Please let us try this, okay?" Bernadette placed her hand atop her friends, her eyes pleading. "We love you."

Eyes welling with tears, Penny nodded her head. "Hey, where's the baby?"

"She's with Bernadette's parents," Howard informed. "Although, maybe we should have brought her and left Sheldon at home. He cried louder than she does."

"Oh, Howard, suck it up. Sheldon faced his fears and sacrificed his well-being for friendship. Give him a freaking break." Bernadette scolded her voice low and gritty.

Penny emerged from the bed and tugged on the hem of her nightshirt. "Stop it. There's no need to write a movie script."

"No, don't say that Penny. Don't tell us we have come all this way for nothing." Raj's face melted and he rubbed his nose.

"I don't think that's what she's saying," Leonard looked at his wife, a twinkle in his eye. He walked to the desk along the opposite wall and opened the drawer. "We already have a script right here." He held up _Frozen Rose_.

"We may need to make some changes here and there but I think, with everyone's help, we could pull this off." Penny beamed.

Chatter and murmurs and laughter filtered through the expansive room.

"Wait, wait," Penny hollered above the din. "What good is doing this though? No one will see it. I can't become a star like that."

Sheldon scrunched up the left side of his face and snorted. "Penny, I can't make you a star, you know that; none of us can. We can put the finished product on the internet though; perhaps someone of importance will see it."

"What are the odds of that?" Penny crawled back into the bed.

"Give me just a moment and I can calculate that for you." Sheldon scooped an ink pen from the desktop.

"Oh, please," Howard rolled his eyes again. "Hey, wait, I have an idea," he stuck an index finger into the air.

"Imagine that," Sheldon taunted.

"No, really. We can do this. After we're finished we can submit it to film festivals. I see that on the internet all the time. We can get exposure there."

"No," Penny waved her hands wildly. "Absolutely no porn, Howard."

"Not porn, Penny. Geez, what do you take me for?"

"Howard, how long have we known each other?"

"You really disappoint me, Penny." Howard shook his head in frustration.

"I think Howard has hit on something here, in his own, sadistic little way," Leonard laughed. He unzipped his luggage and extracted his laptop. "We can look for legit film festivals; find out what we need to do, you know rules and stuff like that." His fingers flew across the keyboard.

Penny crawled out of the bed once more and looked over Leonard's shoulder. "Let's do it," she whispered.

"I'm not saying this isn't going to work, Penny," Bernadette said tentatively, "but, if it doesn't, are you going to be terribly upset?"

"Again?" Amy added.

"How on earth could I be disappointed again? With all my friends here, I already feel like a shining star."

THE END


End file.
